When it Comes to Love
by Gravity Falls Secrets
Summary: Remember this is just a sample of a story I'm thinking about doing so don't get any ideas that this is a cruddy summary. No flames! Don't like it don't read it! R


_**Hi everyone I have decided to just do sneak peeks instead of stories and see which one gets the most views. The one with the most replies/views will be continued into a story while the others will have to wait. _G.A.N out**_

*Collie*

I tugged at my sleeves as we walked through the park trying to find the perfect park bench. "This one looks good." Trinity points out. I nod and slip my canvas backpack off my shoulders and set it down. I can't help but think after what everyone was saying happened to them a few nights back it sounded exactly like the same story Marcy told us except they didn't get kidnapped. _Yet. _

I honestly felt left out because none of this has happened to me yet. But it's not like I want it to. 'cause don't get me wrong I don't. "Where's Marcy?" I ask as I pull out my lunch sack that is surprisingly still cold from being in my locker all morning. Trinity gives me a look saying 'that's all you care about? Marcy? Not even us who are going through a life and death situation.'

I roll my eyes and look over at Lillia who is already entertained by her phone saying, "Oh go on." every time Trinity talks or says an idea, it made me disgusted. Instead of me having to reply to anything I felt my phone vibrate in my boot so I took it out and turned it on, only to find a text from my mom. _Oh great. _Is all I manage to think.

Collie-

Sorry honey something came up at work and I won't be home in time for dinner. I don't even know what time they're letting me go so just lock the doors and don't answer the phone until I get home. I have trust in you that you'll be fine alone at the house.

Mom-

I place the phone back onto the table and slip from my Strawberry Banana V8 my mom apparently packed for me. "Everything okay Collie?" Kamryn asks me as she see's me eying my phone in worry. "Oh what? Everything's fine Kam." I lie. I slip the phone under the table and begin to text my mom back.

Mom-

What about dad?

Collie-

After the message sends I set the phone on the table and watch as my friends are staring at me. I put on a small smile that I use when I am about to blush or prevent myself from blushing. "Let me guess Brady texted you?" Lillia asks out of now where. "What?" I ask shocked this time I can actually feel my face turning bright red.

"Ooh you like him! You like him!" Trinity teases. Before I have a chance to reply my phone beeps and then vibrates on the table. I unlock the screen and notice it is from my mother again.

Collie-

Your dad has to work late and then made plans to hang out with a couple of his friends. Honey don't worry you won't be all alone you'll still have you're sharpie Juno and your Australian Shepard Sugar. I'm sure you'll be fine. Remember no inviting anyone over its a school night. Love u

Mom-

I stop myself from breathing fast and set down my phone. Kamryn looks at my reaction and figures something is going on she doesn't know. She snatches my phone and reads to the group. _Good lord._ I mumble under my breath.

"You're being left alone at this time or year or week?" Addison shouts sending us a lot of looks through out the hallway. "It's nothing really." I reply but lie I'm terrified of being alone after a little incident that happened when I was twelve but it's a really long story that I don't want to get into.

"Collie are you kidding? It is a big deal, there is a kidnapper or something out there!" She shouts. I sigh. "Addie three words. Just. Shut. Up!" I shout at her. She shuts up quickly and doesn't say another word until we're in front of Mrs. Dawson's classroom for Advanced Pre-algrebra Gemonitry.

Our friend Paris is sitting at our usual spot in the back of the room. Paris is a girl who cares a lot about her style and how she looks. I tend to be the one out of all my friends who has the best looks. Paris glances down at my outfit and smiles. I look at it myself.

I chose dark blue super skinny jeans (that are a little loose around the waist), a neon pink belt, a navy blue blouse that has my arms and the part down to my waist made with thin blouse material. The sleeves are a lighter navy blue but aren't thin fabric. I tucked the shirt in so the belt gives off the color to the outfit. I look down at my shoes. My shoes are black and have buckles on the sides, on top of my socks I have neon pink leg warmers.

"Come on you two we are about to start class. I saved our usual." She grabs both me and Addison by our arms and drags us to the group table. "Ow." Addison and me reply as we get to our table. I tug my arm away from her which is now all sore. "Sorry." She sets her textbook and notebook along with a pencil in front of her while her book and binder go under her desk. She folds her arms over the items on her desk and sighs.

"Tell me everything." She demands with a patient face. Addison leans over and tells her everything. "So has any of it happened to you?" I ask wondering if I'm not the only one but that hope is probably just false. "Actually no none of this seems familiar to me." I think my eyes dilated. Paris turns to me and asks, "have you?" "Nope." The answer is easy to reply with. "Oh, thank goodness I'm not alone." Paris says as she leans over to hug me.

Mrs. Dawson comes through the classroom door trudging on her neon green heels. Kamryn and I look away so we don't hurt our eyes just looking at her. "I can't believe you guys can't even handle a little neon." Paris remarks. "But we want to keep our vision thank-you-very-much." I reply with a half smile that looks like I'm smirking. As usually Brady walks through the door late and trudges over to his spot. Next to me at my group. "You're late Brady." I smirk. Brady slaps my hand causing me to flinch.

I would ask Brady if I didn't mind coming over to my house to keep me company so I'm not really alone but I feel uncomfortable asking him that in front of my friends. But I decide to tell him. I punch him softly in the arm. He looks over in my direction as if I caught his attention. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" He asks thinking I want to ask him out but I'll save that question for later. "Meet me out in the hall." I reply. Both of us walk up to the teacher and ask her if we can use the restroom and then quickly and quietly without getting any looks make it to the hallway.

He rips his arm away from my grasp and runs his hand through his blonde hair. "What?" I look at him but even though I don't have a mirror I can tell that I'm blushing like crazy. "Um not to make this weird or anything but we're friends right?" I ask. He gives me a look. "Um yeah." He does his weird eyebrow slant thing when he replies.

"Then you would do things for me right?" I don't think he see's where I'm trying to get at. _Dammit._ Is all I can say to myself. "Collie, what are you trying to get at?" I sigh. "Just answer the question!" I shout throwing my hands up in the air.

"Fine! YES!" He calms himself down and then I burst out my question. "Then you wouldn't mind coming over to my house for a while?" I say nervously so my voice sounds squeaky as I reply. "Why?" "Okay, I've been left home alone when I was twelve but that was it after an indecent happened that I really don't feel like sharing." His eyebrow is slanting again. "And?"

"My mom is leaving me alone, and after everything my friends have told me about a kidnapper being on the loose I'm afraid to be left alone." I wipe my face with the back of my hand as I feel a tear drop fall. Since apparently Brady is my friend he hugs me and tells me its fine to cry on his shoulder so I do.

"Hey if it makes you feel better I'll walk home with you and stay with you for a while. If you need me to spend the night with you then I'm fine with doing that." I perk my head up and stare into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes that look a lot like mine. "Really?" I say with my eyes still filled with tears. "Really." I step away and wipe my face. "Okay, I'll send you text after school telling you that I'm on my way to you're locker and to wait for me." Brady nods his head. "Let's get back to class." I reply noticing the tear stain on his sweatshirt. "Sounds good."

While walking back to class Brady and I play the Yes Challenge. The yes challenge is when you have to say yes to everything. "Wait the whole thing?" I ask Brady. He laughs and smiles. "Uh got it." He gives me a questioned look. "So yes?" I laugh. "Yes." Before we walk through the door he pecks my cheek and makes a move to slap my butt but I swipe his hand away.

"Ahh Ahh." I reply. He gives me i'm guessing his pouty face and walks through the door.


End file.
